Just a Moment
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: The softer side, and the beginning, of a lasting bond between father and son. JPLP mention.


This is just a short one-shot

_This is just a short one-shot. I hope you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

I was pacing. I was terrified. My wife, my Lily, was in there having our baby. God that was a scary thought. I mean so much could go wrong! What if something happened to the baby or Lily, or both? I couldn't even stomach the notion.

I had been kicked out of the hospital wing after Lily had screamed at me that it was my entire fault. Madame Pomfrey said it would be better if I were outside. Padfoot and Moony were with me also. They were just watching me, then staring at the floor, and then at the door to the hospital wing. There was a terribly loud scream through the door just then and we all flinched. It was Padfoot who broke the silence first.

"I am _so_ glad I was not born a woman." It was said so dryly and thankfully that Moony and I couldn't help but laugh. Us laughing just made Sirius laugh too, and he inevitably fell out of the chair he was sitting on. The sight of Sirius Black, pureblood ladies man extraordinaire, lying on the floor in stitches only made us laugh all that much harder. Well, that was until Madame Pomfrey exited the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, you can come back in now." Her voice was quiet and calm, everything I didn't feel at that moment. I sent glances to Remus and Sirius, hoping everything was alright.

I entered and looked around the familiar room. It's pure white walls and antiseptic spell very familiar to me. And then I saw Lily. Her red hair was damp and stuck to her face in odd places, her hospital gown disheveled and falling off of one shoulder but at that moment she was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Because there, in those thin, tan arms was a little bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Hey." Her soft, tired voice floated to me as if I was in a trance. I could discern nothing but the tiny babe in her arms. I stepped closer carefully, afraid of waking that small human. I was now standing directly beside the hospital bed and could clearly make out the features of my slumbering son. I finally replied to Lily's quiet greeting.

"How are you?" My voice was just above a whisper, but still seemed to loud to me. I finally took my eyes off of the newborn and looked at my wife. Her eyes, oh so vividly green, were tired, but filled with contentment and joy.

"Doing well. Do you want to hold him?" I was so scared to take the tiny body in my big hands. What if I dropped him? Lily could probably see the fears in my eyes, but all she did was scoot over and pat the now empty place beside here.

I sat and propped my legs onto the bed, marveling at how uncomfortable these cots were. But I didn't have much time to ponder that thought because suddenly there was a warm weight settled into my arms. I looked down at the tiny life that depended so much on me and felt just a little overwhelmed.

The little boy had a tuft of black, messy hair. I felt sorry for him at that moment knowing the kinds of things he was going to go through with that mop of hair. I ran one of my calloused fingers down the smooth, downy cheek and wondered at the softness of the child's, _my little boy's_, skin. He was so small and breakable. How would I ever be able to play with him without hurting him? As I was running my fingers softly over his tiny face his eyes fluttered and then opened. The color of them astounded me. They were the same vibrant green as Lily.

The babe just looked at me curiously, seeming to take in my features and try to memorize them with his small mind. I smiled at the cuteness of it all.

"We still have to name him." Lily's sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts and startled me a little. I had almost forgotten where I was and that she was there, I was so caught up in my little boy. We had been searching for a name for months but could never come up with a good one, boy or girl. As I looked at the infant in my arms a name abruptly came to me. It seemed so fitting, as if it was made for my child.

"Harry." I looked to her for a reaction. She looked at little Harry thoughtfully and finally nodded her acceptance.

"Harry James Potter." As the name slid from her lips Harry looked at her and tilted his head to the side a little. She put her finger on his nose and he tried to follow it, and ended up going cross-eyed. I heard Lily laugh, but I didn't comprehend anything other than the baby, little Harry, in my arms. This was what I wanted, a family of my own. I vowed then that I would do anything, even die, to protect it.

_What do you all think? Reviews are very nice._


End file.
